


On hands and knees

by orphan_account



Series: Husbands Au [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Husbands AU, Husbands series, Its real cute man, Just tongue and kissing and Kylo looking at him with heart eyes as he eats him, M/M, No penetration, Really enthusiastic eating on Kylo's part, Trans Character, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving his husband for months and then refusing to acknowledge him for the first day when he got home, Kylo begs for forgiveness on his hands and knees. <br/>And his face in Hux's pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On hands and knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a separate post for my other fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6494290/chapters/14865469
> 
> I really liked this though and felt it deserved its own acknowledgement. 
> 
> So here we go.

Kylo lacked a lot of redeeming qualities. He was abrasive, loud, angry most of the time, and could easily decide tomorrow that Hux was no longer of use to him and kill him. Given all of that, it did help that he was a very gracious lover. 

 

Catching up in this case apparently meant Kylo getting reacquainted with his husband’s pussy. 

 

Hux had absolutely no complaints to this. 

 

“It’s good to know you missed me enough to be dripping just at me suggesting I eat you out.” Kylo commented looking up from Hux’s slit to give him a smug look. Hux would have kicked him if he had been in a better position to. 

 

“You’re lucky that I’m letting you anywhere near me after you locked me out of the room for the entire day. Not telling me you were coming back. It’s ridiculous tha-ah!” Hux’s words were cut off suddenly when he felt Kylo thumb over his bundle of nerves. It had been _ages_ since he had been touched there. He didn’t have much of a sex drive unless Kylo was around. 

 

Kylo’s smirk was much too wide and Hux just pushed his hands over his face. Not as much embarrassed as he was annoyed and aroused. His face was very red. 

 

“Please do that again.” Hux said behind his hands, and Kylo moved his fingers to his mouth and lick two of them, hoping Hux would look at him. He did. Mistake. “You just said I was wet you don’t have to do that.” 

 

Kylo shrugged, pushing one of his fingers into his mouth and letting it come out with a pop. “Who said I was getting it wet for you?” He asked. Hux flushed at the words and leaned his head back against the mattress refusing to answer that.

 

Two fingers ran up from the bottom of his cunt and he could feel the amount of wet Kylo was pushing up as he did. Kylo let it cover the poor guy’s clit, watching with too much interest and concentration. Hux wasn’t a particularly shy person, even with sex. But The way Kylo looked at him… It still sent shivers down his spine. 

 

Leaning down Kylo trailed his teeth on the man’s folds as he slowly rubbed his fingers over his clit. It was amazing to Hux that Kylo could have this much patience, especially when above him Hux was sighing heavy and sweet. 

 

“Come on, you owe me. Going slow wasn’t apart of the program. Get on with it.” Hux said, hooking his leg over Kylo’s shoulder and trying to pull him in. Kylo ended up with his face directly against Hux’s hole, and he growled. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue up his slit completely, moving his fingers out of the way to get to his clit. Once there he attached himself to it and sucked softly, eyes looking up to Hux. Hux responded with earnest his back arching and hand going up to tug at his own hair. Kylo’s was too far away at this point. 

 

Pulling away from his clit for a moment, Kylo pressed kisses around it making it twitch and Hux to groan softly. Before he could voice his complaints again Kylo ran his tongue around the nerves for a moment. Then he moved down again, using his hands to spread him open so he could press his face completely against his hole. He pressed his tongue into him and Hux’s whole body shuddered. His breath was beginning to become rapid, heavy and making his chest heave. 

 

“D… Not more then..” Hux started but stopped as Kylo ran a hand up his hip to his stomach and offering it to him. 

 

_I know._

 

The voice in his head wasn’t too much of an unusual thing but it had been a long time since he heard him like that. His breath kinda choke just a little at the surprise of it. Swallowing, Hux looked down to the offered hand and slowly took it in his own. This would mean that Kylo’s hands would both be preoccupied. One in his own and the other moving up to stroke Hux’s clit again. He didn’t want any fingers in him. He wasn’t a fan unless Kylo was planning on fucking him. Internal stimulation didn’t do much for him.

 

But his tongue. Just pressing against his opening and running over the sensitive part of the rim did it for him. Kylo knew this all too well. Hux felt his legs start to shake harshly enough that Kylo felt the need to lightly restrain them with the force. Nothing harsh. Just as if Kylo had four hands instead of two. Kylo had previously gotten into a headlock situation when he hadn’t restrained him like that, almost suffocating him when Hux’s orgasm lasted a lot longer then normal. 

 

“Kylo..Kylo kylo fuck..please.” Hux called out, voice catching in his throat and coming out quieter then he wanted. Hux almost hiccuped a sob as Kylo doubled his efforts, rubbing his swollen clit harshly. Hux was bucking against his mouth, but Kylo kept up with him. 

  
He was right there. Right there. Right..

 

_Come for me._

 

That was it. The last encouragement forced him into a large shuddering orgasm that rocked him to his core. His voice finally finding itself and letting out a long moan of pleasure, maybe resembling Kylo’s name. Hux’s hand squeezed tightly against Kylo’s, who didn’t seem to mind at all. Kylo helped him through it, pulling away when his shaking got too intense and moving to kiss his thigh softly. Spreading the wet around his mouth against his thigh now. 

 

Hux finally calmed after a few minutes and Kylo took this as a sign to finally climb up over him. He cupped his cheek looking over him fondly. Hux couldn’t stand it. He preferred when they pretended to despise each other. This was too real. Hux wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Tasting himself on Kylo’s lips and tongue and loving every moment of it. Their hands had moved to the side, still connected. Still together. Even if one ring was missing. 

 

“So.” Kylo muttered after he pulled away from the kiss, only going to kiss his jaw and claim territory again. “Did I earn my place back in this bed?” 

 

Hux laughed. Real and true for the first time in a long time. It felt good. It felt real. He closed his eyes. 

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:   
> Kyloreneatsass.tumblr.com


End file.
